


catching rabbits

by brain_curry, writingramblr



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), The Lobster (2015)
Genre: Alpha Original Percival Graves, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Body Worship, Commission fic, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, Illustrations, Knotting, Lingerie, Lobster AU, M/M, Mild Daddy Kink, Omega Credence Barebone, OmegaVerse plus the Lobster equals this fic, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Percival is basically David, Scar Worship, confident credence, courting, healing together, its a/b/o come on, medium fast scorch, mild slow burn, omega submission, shy bisexual Percival, very bad dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-18 20:58:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17588291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brain_curry/pseuds/brain_curry, https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/writingramblr
Summary: Despite having a successful work career, Percival Graves has neglected his personal life, which now has drastic consequences.Sent to the Hotel by the Company, he must find and fall in love with someone within a month, as well as be bonded in return.For an Alpha of the legendary Graves line, this should be a simple matter, but even his brother has failed at such an easy task, a stark reality that terrifies Percival. Even if he can find an omega who can bear to be around him, the idea of someone loving him seems impossible.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brain_curry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brain_curry/gifts).



> hello folks! got a wild ride here for you today, with a proper retelling/fix it of the Lobster, thanks to our favorite FB characters.  
> this was a commission by the lovely 'brain curry'/akira, and she has been kind enough to make some stunning art to accompany it.  
> please kudos and comment if you enjoyed!!

 

“And how would you like to be classified for our records, as a gay or straight Alpha?”  

The man looks at him, fingers poised above his keyboard, ready to decide Percy’s fate with the single push of a button. He swallows, feeling more nervous than ever.

“I had a bit of an erotic experience with a man in college, but usually I only date women… is there a bisexual option?” He gets a look that tells him he’s extremely shit out of luck. “No, I’m afraid not.”

There isn’t a hint of sympathy on the man’s face, and Percy sighs.

“Oh, well, I suppose... I was never very successful with women… so perhaps I’d better...” He trails off.

“So you’d like to be registered as ‘gay’ then?” The man asks, and Percy nods.

“Very well. This is not eligible for changing, so you need to be certain.” Percy’s head drops into his hands.

“Fuck. You’re already making this harder than it needs to be. Please don’t make it sound like… a death sentence.”

The man smiles tightly.

“And you don’t need be rude. There, you’re classified as gay. You may only attempt to court male omegas or betas that you may encounter in the facility. Now, should you fail at this, do you know which animal you would like to become?”

Percy doesn’t argue or even ask about other male Alphas, and frankly, he wasn’t even that _rude_ , just trying for some compassion. Clearly the company is biased in the extreme, shunting everyone into strict categories based on outdated ideas about gender and sexuality. He swallows thickly, and pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose, from where they’ve slid down as he begins to sweat from nerves. “I’ve given that a lot of thought, after losing my brother, I’d uh, like to be a lobster. They live long and happy lives.”

The man behind the desk doesn’t appear impressed or even surprised by his choice, simply making a note on Percy’s file, then smiling grimly. “Very well. Your profile is complete. As with everyone, the Company wishes you the best of luck with your love life. Good day, Mister Graves.”

Percy gets a _‘welcome’_ packet and takes his own luggage to his room he’s been assigned for the month.

His pet, former brother Jason, rest his poor dog dumb mind, is waiting for him.

Percy pets him almost absentmindedly, grateful for him to be there, but also terribly afraid of his own life turning into this mockery. The room is sparsely furnished, and gives off a very clinical aura.

It’s hellish to an Alpha craving the sweetness or comfort of an omega’s scent. Or anything nicer than bleach.

Clearly it’s not meant to be lived in beyond the temporary stay that singles will be in need of.

Percy sets his things down and unpacks enough to change out of his travel clothing, sets out a hopefully appealing get up for the next day, and then strips to go take a hot shower.

The water pounds into his forehead, and does absolutely nothing for his headache, mainly due to stress and nerves. Jason whines at the door, pawing at it briefly, until Percy finally emerges from the bathroom in a cloud of steam, glasses left on the bedside table to prevent fogging over, so that everything in the room is a touch blurry, and far more comforting.

By the time he drifts off, completely naked under the crisp and cold sheets, the headache has subsided from a throbbing pain to a dull ache, with Jason curling up at his side, Percy closes his eyes and prays that he’ll have better luck than his brother.

Breakfast is the equivalent of a hotel, with hot coffee that tastes and smells only slightly burned, Percy chokes a cup of it down before trying the food. It’s scrambled eggs, possibly powdered, and biscuits that might have been fluffy coming out of the oven, but are now soggy under the weight of sausage gravy with far too much salt. He’s grimacing at his fork when he looks over to see a few other people eating alone at such an early hour.

The dining room is sparsely populated with other nervous singles.

By the scent of them, and the lack of eye contact, they’re betas and omegas.

Percy feels horribly awkward, despite being technically the most eligible single in the room.

Jason had woken him up around six with a cold nose pressing to Percy’s neck, and he just couldn’t fall back asleep, so he just got dressed and went down to the dining room.

The housekeepers were supposed to take care of his dog’s needs, so he wasn’t concerned about that.

 

Percy eyes the younger man, sitting by a window, looking out at the forest that flanks the edge of the compound. He’s someone who looks about twenty five or so, younger than what Percy would usually allow himself to notice, with long dark hair so silky it’s almost gleaming in the early sunlight.

He has dark eyes and red plush lips, temptingly so, making Percy’s slumbering libido jolt into overdrive. Instinctively, he knows that _this_ must be an omega.

He munches on a piece of toast to distract himself, and puts his coffee cup back down to give himself something to do, while his brain whirls with questions.

How could someone so lovely and delicate be single?

Why would an omega like _that_ ever be driven to join the Company?

Out of desperation?

Or force?

Percy isn’t sure he wants to know.

He’s at the point where it’s do or be condemned to a life as an animal, but he’s had almost forty years to find someone. Percy was just married to his work for so long that by the time the law passed, and his brother failed, that was all that gave him a stark reminder of his obligations to the family name.

The next time Percy sneaks a look over at the beautiful omega, he gets caught.

Being stared at feels wrong, and he knows he’s not worthy to even speak to such a creature, so he drops his gaze to the dregs of his coffee, swallowing the last few bites of toast.

He leaves the dining room as quickly as he can, going back to his room to retrieve Jason, and then taking the hallway out to the back of the compound.

There’s a big stretch of grass, and trees, along with a man made pond, all before the fenceline.

Jason runs off, intent on chasing a squirrel or something, while Percy follows at a slow pace.

He’s horribly out of shape, he knows, his back is sore from years at a desk, and his gut hampers him from running after the dog. He reaches the forest line, and can’t see through the trees, Jason is entirely hidden by the foliage. Percy calls out for him, feeling a touch of panic. He can’t _lose_ his brother. Not again.

He’s practically the closest thing to a friend he’s got.

Percy damns himself for being so narrow minded with work, always work.

He may be rich, but all the good that money will do him with less than a month ticking away, til his life ends, if he remains single. “Jason! Where are you?” He yells again, and tries his best to run, chasing what looks like a semi new trail forged through the fallen leaves and dirt pathways.

Percy comes to a clearing and spots the familiar white and black fur, with the sweet face of a lab.

His entire body relaxes, until he notices there’s another person there.

“Oh god.” He says, because of course, it’s the omega from breakfast who’s found his dog brother for him.

Percy gulps down a lungful of air, feeling like his upper back and mid thighs are killing him.

“Thank you so much, I can’t tell you how glad I am to see him. You’re okay, thank god.” He gets out in a rush, the latter bit directed to the dog himself and the younger man looks at him kindly, rising from his knees where he’d been petting and apparently speaking softly to Jason, who doesn’t appear distressed.

The omega finishes brushing off his hands on his pant legs, before reaching out to Percy.

“You’re welcome. I noticed you earlier, and thought I’d come say hello. The next time I looked over you were gone. I was afraid I’d have to wait till lunch to see you again, but then this little guy ran past me and I knew you wouldn’t be far behind.”

Percy frowns, staring at the hand hovering in front of him, with elegant long fingers, perfectly manicured nails, and he swallows.

“You wanted to meet me?” Percy’s own voice sounds as disbelieving as he feels.

* * *

 

Credence can hardly believe his luck, the handsome man with the gentle eyes behind thick rimmed glasses that was adorably eating his toast with one hand, while drinking coffee in the other, he couldn’t help it, shyly watching who he suspected to be the nicest looking Alpha in the whole building, turns out to be the owner of the friendly dog he accidentally ran into. Now that he’s closer, Credence is sure of it. This is an Alpha.

He smells like fresh air, pine needles and smokey woods with a dark undercurrent of cherries and burnt toast.

Credence is grateful to be on suppressants or he’d already be wetting himself in automatic submission.

 _This_ is the Alpha he wants to be courted by, he decides in that moment.

Credence licks his lips before he can stop himself, noting how the man follows the movement with his dark eyes, and then finally, the Alpha takes his hand, shakes it once, then squeezes firmly.

A soft whimper tries to sneak out his throat, but Credence chokes it down, attempting to maintain his cool facade. “I’m Credence.” He doesn’t really want to let go of the man’s hand, and he can feel a calloused thumb rubbing across his knuckles, before slowly relaxing under his fingers. “Pleasure to meet you, I’m Percy.”

As they make their way back to the building, Percy tells him about himself, being polite and ensuring to ask Credence a few questions here and there, which he appreciates.

Beautiful omegas may be required to be seen and not heard, but Percy doesn’t follow those guidelines.

“Are you enjoying your living space?” He hears, interrupting his line of thought, and Credence smiles, a bit shakily.

“I’m sharing with another omega, because we won’t possibly interbreed, and it’s a little crowded. He has six former friends who are animals. He watches over all of them, and hopes to find an Alpha who doesn’t mind his little menagerie. He brings a lot to the table.” Credence laughs weakly, but Percy frowns, mildly concerned.

“They _told_ you this? That omegas cannot possibly be mated with one another? That’s so barbaric. What if I were to meet an Alpha who I fell in love with? Isn’t that all they need? A mated pair? So what if they’re a matched set… or not perfectly in line with what the Company considers an ideal match?”

Credence doesn’t know where the sudden spear of jealousy comes from, but it makes it very difficult to breathe for a moment. Percy is just speaking generally, of course.

“Well, I think they want people who will be able to procreate.” Credence says, trying to remain diplomatic.

Percy still looks disturbed at the strictness of the facilities guidelines, but they’ve arrived back to the building now, so all critical talk must be hushed.

The dog, whom he learns is named Jason after Percy’s brother who died, begins whining at them, eager to go in and have something to eat and drink. Credence feels much the same, having gotten more sun that afternoon than in his entire lifetime. His pale skin is meant to be appealing to Alphas.  
It helps cultivate his fragile, doll like aesthetic.

He secretly thinks it’s bullshit, but it _does_ mean his lingerie stands out on his body extra well, especially the black silk and navy lace, along with crimson or emerald.

Credence wonders how Percy would feel about him wearing lingerie. Would he like it? Or love it?

Could he find it distasteful?

He knows very well that some omegas can get off on that, the whole being talked down to and degraded by their mates while being knotted repeatedly schtick, but he isn’t sure he is one of them, much less if he would like it. Unless Percy touched him very sweetly while talking dirty, and mildly mean, perhaps.

He bites his lip as Percy says good afternoon, telling Credence to look for him at dinner sometime, but that he must go lie down now, as his old age, and his back pain are making things difficult.

“I will.” He promises earnestly, catching the hint of a smile Percy tries to hide.

Credence has met many Alphas before, quite a few with ulterior motives, which he had learned to spot early on  
For his own survival, rejecting all of their suits. It’s how he ended up here, in the first place. But with Percy?

He’s never felt this way with anyone before, this heady sense of safety and comfort, yet after a while Credence finds himself hungering for something more.

 

The next morning when Credence goes down to breakfast, leaving Newt behind in a foggy bathroom as he runs a super hot bath, not for himself, but his two dogs and three rabbits, he finds Percy at a table all alone, again.

He walks over and tries to hide his smile, unsuccessfully. “Hi there. Would you mind terribly if I joined you?”

Percy blinks up at him in a manner he can only describe as painfully shy, yet impossibly sweet. “Are you sure?”

The Alpha seems to be asking because Credence senses and smells two other Alphas in the dining room.

For once, they aren’t among the first customers. He swallows, then shrugs. “Yeah, pretty damned.”

Percy gestures across from himself, looking a touch cheerier. “Please do.”

Credence sits down and orders a coffee and scone, as before, from the waiter who approaches the second his ass hits the seat. When he looks over to Percy again, midway through sipping his own coffee, he notices a muffin crumb in the man’s mustache.

Credence reaches out, unthinking, not even bothering to ask, gently wiping it away and then bring his finger back to his own mouth, biting the tip and gazing at Percy in what he hopes is an alluring manner.

Caring for his Alpha. That’s all he’s doing. “What… was that for?”

Percy sounds so confused even as he looks adorable and lost.

Credence smirks. “There was a smidge of bran flake on your upper lip.”

“Oh… thank you. You saved me.” Credence’s smirk softens, “From what?”

Percy sounds as if he’s in pain. “From embarrassment of course.” Credence’s heart aches for the Alpha.

If it wasn’t obvious from the start, he’s clearly got some self confidence issues, and there’s really only one way to fix that, by continuing to show his interest. He’s got to prove to Percy that he can be a good mate for someone, in all the ways that count, beyond the surface ones and lazy stereotypes.


	2. Chapter 2

He can’t understand why this omega is still here.

Willingly spending time with him, with Percy, the sad sack loser who is so married to his job he’s spent his life risking a death sentence before finally being forced into a potential marriage with a total stranger.

Credence looks at him eagerly, without disgust, he listens to Percy when he talks about things _he_ likes, and as he’s asked questions in return, the omega beams and talks with great animation.

He uses his whole body, with gestures and expressions to match situations and scenarios.

Percy just drinks it all in, afraid deep down that it’s all some elaborate joke that’ll end with him hog tied and buried alive, left for dead with no chance of finding love or a mate and all that in under a month’s time.

All that he’s got. Potentially.

So for now, he enjoys it. When it comes time for Jason’s walk, Percy decides to take the opportunity to do it himself, giving the maids a break, and leaving Credence with a very polite and reluctant promise to see him at dinner. The omega accepts and agrees, understanding and graceful as ever. He really is gorgeous, and far too kind. Percy isn’t sure how he could hope to live up to and be the Alpha Credence deserves.

By the time it’s chilly, the sun is setting, and Percy’s feet are going numb, Jason has worn off some of his ridiculous energy reserves, and they head back inside, to his room. He changes from the running wear and puts on what he considers a nice suit, with a tie. If Credence appreciates it or even says anything, he’ll consider himself lucky.

Percy walks into the dining room and finds Credence _isn’t_ waiting on him alone, and in fact, seems to be having a very animated conversation with someone, a red haired man who’s slender, and taller than the omega.

His entire being deflates, and Percy begins preparing himself for the inevitable, the finger pointing, the laughing, the ‘gotcha’ moment. He walks over, determined to be strong, and Credence catches sight of him a split second before he opens his mouth to say _“I thought you were different and earnest.”_

“Here he is. Percy, this is Newt, my roommate, the one with _all_ the animals. Remember I told you?”

 _Oh_ . All it takes is that, and Percy’s urge to fight or flee suddenly vanishes. This is another _omega._ Newt.

He seems nice enough. Much quieter now that Percy is there. Credence asks him to sit down, and he does. They’ve ordered water for him, as well as a salad, which they’re both still munching on as they wait for dinner.

The specials tonight are meatloaf and fried chicken, and it’s not hard to guess what the omegas picked, or what will appeal most to Percy. He orders, and doesn’t notice the look that the two omegas share.

Once they’ve gotten through their respective dinners, the soft music that’s playing speeds up into something with a bit more swing, and Newt ends up leaving them, upon being asked to dance.

Percy eyes the small crowd moving around, doing simple kicks and turns, with someone crooning over the loudspeakers, and marks himself grateful that he has two left feet.

Credence nudges his foot under the table, and Percy almost has a heart attack. “What?”

“Will you dance with me?” He looks too much like a wounded dog when Percy first reacts with a full body flinch, and then firmly shakes his head. “No thank you. No. I don’t dance. I can’t.”

Credence sets a gentle hand on Percy’s arm, and squeezes. “Why don’t you try? For me? I can lead if you want.”

He shakes his head again, shrinking backwards in his seat, trying in desperate futility to vanish from the dining room without having to get up and abandon Credence at his table.

“It’s loads of fun, I promise.” The omega is saying, and Percy declines again.

Credence’s idle chatter about Newt dancing with a pretty dark haired woman who may either be a beta or a female Alpha doesn’t distract him. Five minutes later, the song changes to something softer, sweet and slow, while Newt remains out on the floor with his lady friend, Percy tries to once again sink into the floor.

Credence is politely humming along and staring off into space, when a dark shadow falls across the table.

“Hello there. I saw you nodding with the music and I thought I’d ask if you’d like a dance?” Some guy with a wiry beard and almost no hair on the top of his head is giving moony eyes to Credence, and Percy’s gut clenches. No, no, this is _his_ omega. For the time being. He looks frantically to Credence, who smiles tightly.

“No thanks. My good friend Percy just asked me, so I’m afraid I’m already taken.”

There’s no getting out of it now. He’s committed all the way. Percy gets to his feet slowly, heart pounding the whole way, and reaches for Credence’s hand. He takes it with a giddy smile, and they leave the other man behind, staring after them foolishly. Once on the floor, Percy tries not to move too much beyond swaying back and forth. He’s not a total imbecile, he went to a high school dance. He knows _some_ things, but Credence seems not to mind, he clings to Percy and buries his face in the side of his neck, drowning him in the omega’s scent.

* * *

 

He’s contented, happy while dancing with Percy. Doing the impossible.

“Why did you do that?” He can’t help asking.

Credence is now dancing with Percy, at dinner, after a very lively conversation covering the sorts of topics that are deemed appropriate, and yet, all Credence yearns to do is ask him if the Alpha will invite him back to his room. Rocking back and forth on the dance floor, in Percy’s arms, Credence can only think about the Alpha kissing him. Touching him in more than the spots he is now, one hand on his waist, the other gently resting on his opposite hip.

Since Percy resides alone, and Credence, though he adores his roommate for being kind, quiet, except for his animals, is desperate for a night of undisturbed rest. Newt will understand, hopefully.

Considering how happy he looks in the arms of his own Alpha, he _must_.

The only potential issue is that Percy will probably assume he’s another slutty omega out to take a knot, and yes, he’d _like_ that, but not tonight. The dance ends, and Credence lets Percy lead him off the floor, feeling how the tension leaves the Alpha’s body upon sitting down, and enjoying the sight of a dessert placed in front of each of their seats. “I love strawberry shortcake, don’t you?” Credence hears the Alpha say, and he smiles.

“I’ve not had it since I can remember, but it looks delicious.”

There’s a generous dollop of whipped cream placed over sweet smelling strawberries glazed in honey, all perched atop a golden flaky biscuit, split down the middle on the plate. Credence takes a small bite at first, just in case he doesn’t like it, and watches Percy dig in with a much larger one.

He gets a smear of whipped cream in his mustache, and, seemingly unaware, moves to take another bite. Credence leans over, shameless now, and rubs his thumb over the speck of white, placing it directly over Percy’s bottom lip, urging him to open his mouth slightly, to lick it off.

He sees the Alpha’s eyes darken quickly, before returning to normal, as Percy’s face grows red, and Credence can feel the heat coming off the man’s skin. “Credence, you don’t have to-” He cuts off, apparently embarrassed and Credence corrects him gently, but firm. “I’m just looking out for you, remember? Don’t be silly.”

Credence springs the question on him once dessert is gone, as they’re walking to the elevators, as he steps back in close, and grabs ahold of Percy’s arm. “Can you let me come say goodnight to Jason?”

Percy looks over at him with wide eyes, and he blinks adorably behind his glasses.

“O-o-oh. Sure, yeah if you want to.” He pats Credence’s hand, and they walk into the car together.

No one stops them. Is it official? Does this mean Percy is Credence’s Alpha of choice? He’s not sure.

The terms of the agreement with the compound have fallen out of his head from sheer stress and nerves over the last few days, and meeting with Percy has thrown all of his expectations out of the window.

Credence lets Percy open his own room door, and usher him inside, to his surprise, the Alpha doesn’t immediately throw him into a wall to ravish him, nor does he make lewd comments or gesture to the bed. Instead, he whistles for Jason to come over, and the dog bounds up to Credence, panting and wagging his tail in delight. Credence drops to his knees to embrace the pup, as Percy moves away from them, shucking off his dinner jacket and hanging it up, before going to sit on his bed to observe them.

“He really likes you. He hates most people, besides me.” Percy says quietly, and Credence looks over to him, noting the touch of sadness in his eyes. “Why is that? Did he have an abusive household before you got him?”

Percy shakes his head, and smiles, but it doesn’t reach his eyes.

“Not exactly, no.” Credence gets to his feet and walks over to sit beside the Alpha, following his instinct to comfort, and touch, but still wary of how close they are now.

He puts a hand on Percy’s shoulder, and gently strokes over to his collar, then caresses the side of his neck, working his way slowly to the man’s hair, petting his fingers through the brown strands streaked with grey, like he would touch over Jason’s furry coat. Credence feels Percy’s pulse speeding up, and the man’s lips press together hard, before he sighs, hands folded in his lap awkwardly, gaze not meeting his own. “I’m not… right for you, Credence.” Percy says, inhaling slowly, and the omega’s brows furrow sweetly, as he leans closer, sending a wave of that sunshine and honey scent his way.

Credence is clearly on suppressants, or every Alpha in the building would be in a fucking rut trying to claim him, himself included, and Percy is _so_ grateful. He hates his animal instincts, his carnal hind brain.

He refuses to be ruled by it, and even wishes he’d told Credence no earlier.

Deep down, Percy knows that allowing the omega into his private space is trouble.

Sitting beside Credence on his bed no less, is a recipe for disaster.

While the only sweetness that he can currently smell is from the strawberries of their dessert on the omega’s breath, it’s still enough to make Percy dizzy.

“What do you mean? There’s nothing wrong with you. Is this about your appearance?” Credence asks him.

Percy goes silent again, and the omega bristles, sitting up straight and dropping his hand right over the top of his own, in his lap, _dangerously_ close to his cock, which he’s trying desperately to keep from ruling his head.

“Do you honestly think that I’m that shallow Percy? You don’t think I have any insecurities, what, because I’m an omega?” Percy shakes his head, feeling horrible about this argument taking place at all.

If only he’d been smarter. Less selfish.

“Well I mean, look at you, Credence, then look at me. It’s easier for people, omegas or Alphas, to like you, and to say that. E-especially you... youʼre so damn beautiful and practically perfect. Inside and out. As far as I can tell.” Percy senses he may have said the wrong thing when the omega goes quiet, lost in thought for a while, before then standing up suddenly, biting his lip in frustration, and reaching for the buttons of his dress shirt.

Percy sits there, frozen, mind warring between lust and fear, as Credence begins to strip out of his clothes, in his room.

The omega wrestles with the clothing for a while, before just tossing it aside, and shoving his pants down his thighs, kicking them away too. He turns around to give Percy an eyeful of his nearly naked body, and sighs loudly. “Okay, _Alpha_ , how about now huh? Do you still think I’m so damn perfect?”

Credence looks back at him, over his shoulder, which is littered with silvery pink scars, some stretching as far down from the nape of his neck, long hair held out of the way by one of the omega’s hands, to the top of his ass, his other hand pulling down his underwear to reveal pale globes of flesh, also marred by what could be strikes from a whip, or a cane. Percy is stunned, horrified, wondering if this was caused by a former mate, or simply an angry suitor. He finds his voice to ask as softly as he dares, “Tell me, please. Who did this to you?”

Percy wants to find them and rip them limb from limb, though he’s truthfully weak as a kitten, and just as harmless. Credence’s eyes are glassy with tears, as he speaks, telling Percy about his abusive home life, and later how he only managed to move out right before the mating legislature passed.

“I had dozens of offers from Alphas, but my ma didn’t approve any of them, because she thought _I_ wasn’t worthy to marry men. She called me an abomination, and hit me to make me ugly, less likely to gain an Alpha’s interest.” Percy processes this new information as quickly as possible, head still spinning,

“Credence, thank you for telling me this, and showing me. I still think you’re perfect, yes. Maybe more now, after knowing how courageous you are, seeing all that you’ve been through. You’re truly so beautiful.”  
Credence blinks, two perfect tears slipping down his cheeks, as he moves to sit on the bed again, now wearing far less clothing and making Percy painfully aware of how little his arousal towards the omega has diminished.

“I really like you, Percy. I’ve enjoyed the time we spent together today. I feel like you look at me, and see me, rather than just an omega to be wed and bred. I see the scared part of myself in you, but I think we could work. We could be worth fighting our insecurities for. Will you trust me?” Credence finishes by biting his lip, and then looking up at Percy through his wet lashes, which is enough to break any last reserves of caution he may have been clinging to. He reaches up to stroke a thumb over the omega’s cheeks, brushing away those icy tears, “I’m sorry if I may have said anything that was insensitive. I like you too, probably far too much. So much that I’m afraid you’ll leave after seeing me. But clearly, you’re the more intelligent one between us.”

Credence smiles, and leans into Percy’s touch, nuzzling his cheek on the palm of his hand, while pressing one of his own to the back of it, keeping it on his face.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

“You ran away before, a few days ago at lunch, because of back pain. Will you let me help you? I promise, I can.” Credence sounds so earnest it hurts him. 

Percy swallows thickly, and eyes the omega’s slender form. A smile curves his lips, 

“How do you propose to do that?” Credence blinks, and then turns to kiss the center of his hand, 

“A massage, of course.” 

Percy inhales sharply. “Oh. alright. I have medicine, an ointment, if you can rub it in, it will ease the soreness. In any case, you probably aren’t strong enough to rearrange my spine.” 

Credence nods eagerly, and hops off the bed, going to the side table as directed by Percy, opening the drawer and finding the mint green tub of gel. Steeling his nerves, Percy takes off his own shirt, baring his gut and the stretch marks of age, grey hairs and all, rolling onto his stomach to lay on his bed, feeling as well as hearing that Credence is moving around on the bed and then settling on top of his legs. 

It gives him the best angle to massage the soothing gel into his back. 

Things start off innocent enough, with Credence’s hands working magic over Percy’s sore muscles, kneading and pressing the gel in until it’s rubbed in fully, and just the heat of his skin takes over again. 

But with so much skin to skin contact, as well as the fact Percy is unable to simply forget about the fact that Credence is perching over him nearly naked, things take a more erotic turn rather quickly. 

It’s been ages since Percy has been touched like this. 

By someone other than a doctor or nurse, with intent, and care. 

He didn’t know how sensitive his body was, and the rules of residing in the compound strictly prohibit masturbation, so he’s not had the time or the inclination to resort to it, despite being surrounded by good looking people, and potential mates. His cock is hard, trapped under his pants waistband and against his stomach, so when he shifts his hips and ruts down, a jolt of pleasure zips down his spine. He swallows a groan.

Credence shifts over him, and Percy’s heart jumps into his throat, because unless he’s going crazy, it feels like the omega is  _ aroused  _ too, carefully grinding without grinding into his ass. “Credence? Are you okay?”

He gets a questioning humming sound in reply, then the omega leans down and nuzzles the back of his neck, nosing against the lobe of his ear. “Percy… do you want me to touch you? I will. It’s what I would like. You don’t have to hide it from me, I can smell that you’re enjoying this.”

Credence sounds like pure sin, talking about the simplest thing, and Percy’s on the verge of exploding, just minutely rolling his hips down into the bed, his swollen and aching cock ready to shoot off in his fucking dress pants. “I think… yes.”

Credence climbs off of him, and lets him turn over onto his back, before he’s on Percy again, now using his clever fingers to undo the button fly of his pants, tugging them down his legs at the same time as his socks. Percy lays on the bed, feeling nothing short of hideous, like a lecherous old man, thanks to the massive bulge in his boxers, the tip making a dark spot on the fabric, but Credence says nothing, instead crawling back up the length of his body and ducking down to kiss right between his pectorals. 

The omega licks and nips his highly sensitive skin, working his way down to Percy’s groin, before teasing one fingertip along his boxers waistband, while mouthing over the hard line of his cock. 

Surely Credence can feel the wet spot over the head, where he’s oozing precum steadily, on the verge of coming from this little bit of contact alone. 

“Credence, please, oh god…” Percy’s eyes fall shut, and he can’t see the omega tugging down the elastic of his boxers, but he feels the heat of Credence’s breath, seconds before his cock is swallowed into the wet heat of a perfect mouth. The omega tongues at his slit, and swirls it around the head, while sucking  _ hard _ , and Credence hums in seeming delight at his taste. 

“Mmm, delicious. Percy your dick is the best thing I've ever had in my mouth, and tonight's dessert was mouthwatering.” He giggles a little as Percy reaches out blindly, both hands finding the silky strands of the omega’s hair, holding on for dear life as his orgasm overwhelms him, making his vision go white. He knows he messes up Credence’s pretty ponytail, but it doesn’t matter, his fingertips scraping over the omega’s scalp, as his orgasm rocks through his body, his heartbeat roaring in his ears, Percy shatters apart. 

He thrusts up weakly, chasing the sensation, trying to prolong how simply  _ good _ it feels to come, and Credence follows Percy’s movements, careful to avoid choking, while giving kitten licks and loud slurps over his spending cock, drinking every drop of his release down without protest.

The omega hums around the length of him as he lets Percy’s cock slip out of his mouth to land with a wet slap on his stomach, and then slinks his way back up to hover atop his chest. 

“Was that good for you, Percy? Did you like how I sucked your big Alpha cock?”

* * *

 

Credence beams at the Alpha, and suddenly feels two strong arms wrap around his waist, and his center of gravity shifts. Percy puts him on his back, pinning him to the bed, gazing down at him with such fondness and warmth in his brown eyes it almost hurts, like staring into the sun for too long. 

Credence inhales deeply, and sees Percy’s eyes flicker down his body. He can still taste the Alpha’s seed on his tongue. “I’d like to please you in return, if I may. I'm desperate to try to eat you out. I've never had an omega before. Make sure you tell me what feels good.” The man looks almost… nervous? 

As if the Alpha has never done anything like this before with  _ anyone _ much less just with an omega. 

Is Percy a complete virgin? Credence blinks. “Oh. Yes. Please touch me however you’d like.” 

The Alpha lets out a low moan, sounding like he did as he came a few moments before, then Percy lowers his head to slot his mouth onto Credence’s, stealing any further words with a kiss so sweet it makes his eyes sting. 

He can’t even laugh at the tickle of the Alpha’s mustache, he’s too close to crying again. 

“My beautiful, lovely Credence.” Percy whispers, pulling away to scatter kisses over his neck, shoulders and chest, touching his budding nipples almost reverently, before framing his waist with both hands, and easing off his underwear. 

They’re simple, nude silk, with what appears to be no band, simply made of material that clings to Credence’s skin. As much as Credence loves the feeling of all of Percy’s weight holding him down to the mattress, the second the Alpha’s lips reach the edge of his naked hip, his ability to think coherently shorts out. 

Credence grasps for the sheets, desperate for an anchor in the hurricane of bliss that Percy gives him, urging his legs apart, licking and suckling over the head of his cock, taking it between his lips and swallowing around him as he shivers through his first orgasm. 

“Oh-h-h… yes-s-s please, oh god.” Credence babbles mindlessly as Percy sucks him off and hollows his cheeks around his cock.

 

 

It takes no effort at all, and then the Alpha  _ continues _ , letting Credence’s oversensitive cock slide out of his mouth to move  _ lower _ , keeping him spread open, kissing down past his balls, on the skin of his taint, then gloriously to his hole, where slick oozes out slowly, wetting the sheets beneath him. 

He wants Percy’s cock, he needs to be knotted, to be claimed. 

But Credence can’t ask for this. Not yet. All he can ask for is  _ more. _ “Please Percy, taste me.”

Percy thrusts his tongue into Credence’s ass and fairly drinks the slick from him, while he squirms from over-stimulation, and comes with a soft whimper, cock spurting out clear dribblings of useless seed onto his stomach, pooling in his navel. 

The Alpha groans into him, and pulls a leg over his shoulder, hefting the other up, pressing it to Credence’s chest, exposing him fully to Percy’s gaze. The man’s glasses are getting foggy from the heat and bodily proximity, but Credence can’t tell him that, he can only accept as many orgasms as Percy can wring from him. 

As the Alpha starts to pull away, Credence can feel the coil in his gut finally unclenching, his last release the one to turn him boneless. Percy wipes his mouth off on the back of his hand, and moves to collapse onto his side on the bed, gazing over at Credence, who pants for breath, his entire body shaky and lax from the virtual workout. The Alpha makes him feel incredibly whorish from deriving such bliss, just from a few orgasms he's silly and hungry for praises from the man. “Percy… how are you single and why are you here?” Credence asks.

He means for it to be teasing, but the Alpha gives him a somber look. 

“I spent too much time focused on securing my future economic success, rather than trying to find and court an omega. How foolish of me. But I don’t regret it. Because everything I did led me here, to you.” 

Percy’s hand caresses his cheek, and then he thumbs over Credence’s bottom lip, forcing him to kiss the tip of it. How can this Alpha be so romantic and sweet, yet rouse all of Credence’s baser instincts all at once?

He wants to beg for Percy to mate him and sign the contract that will bind them for life, but he’s also rather in the mood to present and be thoroughly fucked within an inch of his life. 

“You’re so kind to me. So good. Will you make love to me before sending me away to sleep?” Credence asks, and Percy sits up a little, frowning slightly, his very thick and heavy eyebrows meeting like two fuzzy black caterpillars trying to kiss. “What? I’m not going to make you leave. Why would you think that?” 

Credence shrugs a little, glancing off to the side before feeling Percy’s hand on his cheek again, urging him gently to meet his eyes once more. 

The Alpha continues, 

“Credence, this is real. I’m not kidding. I want you. I want you to stay with me, and we’re going to get out of this place, together.” Percy kisses him with a touch more fervor, and Credence fairly melts underneath him. 

When the kiss breaks, the Alpha moves to his neck again, nosing right up against his earlobe, before whispering, “As for the other thing, I’d very much like to, yes. Do you need anything from me? How many fingers can you take?” 

Credence stretches like a cat, and brings his legs up to frame at the sides of Percy’s thick waist. 

The Alpha is built like a brick wall, with soft give around his middle, and a belly that Credence wants very much to  _ bite _ then nuzzle his face into, maybe even grind against to get off, along with broad pecs he thinks he could probably fuck over and spill onto as well, if Percy were to allow it. 

“As many as you want to give me, Daddy.” The Alpha shudders over him, and then muffles a groan into his shoulder, nipping his skin and making Credence jump, as his cock starts to harden, weeping onto his stomach. “Christ alive, Credence. Don’t talk like that. I’ve never fisted an omega and I’m not about to start, but god, you make a man want things he shouldn’t.” Credence squirms happily, mind racing at the mere idea of the Alpha putting his fist in to prepare him for the width of his knot. He can already feel Percy’s hand slipping in between his legs, two blunt fingers nudging at his still wet hole, squelching slick in, and thrusting deep enough to graze his prostate, making him gasp suddenly. “Oh, yes. Go on, add another.” 

Percy obeys, and Credence feels the man’s fingers spearing deep inside him, but it’s not enough. 

It’s not as good and full as he knows the Alpha’s cock will be, buried to the hilt, stuffing his ass tight. 

Percy finger fucks him a bit longer with four altogether, before pulling out, and rocking down, grinding his cock right against Credence’s hole, teasing him, coating the length of it with slick, then guiding himself in, the thick hot tip pressing slowly past his rim. Credence’s arms wind around the back of Percy’s neck, while his legs cling to the sides of the Alpha’s waist, unable to meet and wrap around him, to cross his ankles. 

He feels it as Percy starts to sink his cock into his hole, and his arms go lax on the bed, the full heavy weight of his body crushing Credence down into the mattress. 

He gasps for breath, and then whines loudly, relishing it, craving this pure and total possession. 

The Alpha fucks into him slowly, once, twice, three times, before going still, and breathing hotly into Credence’s neck, lips parting, a wet warmth tracing over his skin, very close to his scent gland. 

Like this, over him, Percy smells like  _ home _ . 

To be blunt, while balls deep inside Credence’s ass, their scents are intermingling, dual arousal warring for dominance in the air, it’s cherry and chocolate and cinnamon, with a bite of smokey ash. 

Credence can’t resist his own orgasm as Percy’s teeth nibble right onto that sensitive gland, he arches his back and comes, cock pulsing wetly on his skin, smearing over the Alpha’s chest, while his ass flutters around the thickness inside him. 

“Oh god, Credence, I can’t hold back any longer,” Percy says, voice rough and cracking, turning into a low moan, and that’s when he feels it. A slow pinch, the burning stretch of  _ more _ , and the Alpha knots him like that, on top of him, nestled in the cradle of his parted thighs. 

Credence whines and whimpers, humping up, desperate for more friction, feeling a second wave crash over him, as Percy’s cock empties into him slowly, his knot remaining full for a long moment before popping, freeing the Alpha from the tight grip of his body in a rush of hot seed. 

Credence shivers, as Percy eases off and out of him, as the world bursts into color, brighter and clearer than before, when air finally fills his lungs properly. He drags in a breath and Percy kisses him gently, sweetly, before climbing out of the bed, which Credence keens at in concern, but the Alpha merely scoops him off the bed as well, pulling him into his arms to walk them both to the bathroom. 

They’ve made a complete mess of the bed, yet Percy only seems to care about cleaning  _ Credence _ up before sleep.

Once the lukewarm shower is over, Percy lets Credence borrow his toothbrush, and then takes care of himself, before half carrying half walking him back to bed. 

Once tucked into bed on the clean half of the sheets, Credence is almost drifting off, until he feels Percy return, with an extra blanket, settling on top of the covers, giving him some space to settle, while putting an arm over his chest, he pulls him into his body, letting his head rest over the Alpha’s heartbeat. 

Credence smiles, delirious with exhaustion and happiness, and finally closes his eyes.

 

* * *

The housekeepers are gonna have a lot of work to do on that bed in the morning, and yet, Percy finds that he’s really… not that sorry. Credence wakes up next to him, fairly glowing, and he has to follow all his bodies instincts to kiss the omega good morning, before they both have to hurry, getting dressed so that they don’t miss breakfast. 

They’ve slept in until nearly eleven, which Percy knows his old sore body needed, though it seems Credence is overly jumpy and wired because of it, despite all that they’ve done. 

Percy didn’t bite the omega hard enough to bleed over his scent gland, though he really wanted to. 

He still has to give Credence the chance to back out, to say no. 

Only the signed paperwork is going to convince Percy that this omega really wants him. 

“Hey, why don’t we have a picnic? That way there’s no rush. Lunch will be served in a half hour. In the meantime we can go do some business things…?” 

From the way Credence looks at him, hopeful, eyes wide and lower lip trapped between white crooked teeth, Percy thinks, oh, this is it. The same man who asked him so haughtily about his preferred classification seems surprised to see him back in the office, though Credence is mostly leading the charge, demanding to speak to a manager for a marriage contract. “You wish to propose a bond with this Alpha?” 

Percy’s nostrils flare at the man’s tone, and Credence’s smile turns glacier cold. 

“Yes. I would. You can check my files. I’ve been taking suppressants for the last six months. This morning is the first time I’ve missed a dose. I can assure you I’m in my right mind. Now, can you help us or not?”

Percy knew of course, Credence is on the drugs to keep him  _ in _ that sound head space, so he’s not bending over for every Alpha in the building, but it’s strange to watch the omega be so assertive, no matter how much he likes it, it’s unique. He’s strangely proud in a way. 

Credence procures the papers, and Percy signs with a flourish, watching the omega the entire time. 

He signs without even reading the whole sheaf, and then shoves it back at the man, turning to Percy, 

“Come on, Daddy. Lunch time.” The sheer cheek of this omega, it’s shocking. But god help him, he loves it.

Percy doesn’t even give the man the courtesy of a goodbye or ‘fare thee well,’ he just follows after Credence, as if their roles are reversed, and he’s the sappy omega fool who’s anchored himself to a strong willful Alpha. 

It amazes him, even now, after it’s confirmed, as Credence puts together a basket full of food that’s more than enough for two people much less a dozen, and Percy simply trails in his wake. 

Back out on the lawn, he wonders if they should have brought Jason, but of course, the maids will take good care of him. Credence tugs on his hand and grins, chattering excitedly about his two little sisters who can be bridesmaids for their wedding, and asking if Percy’s family will like him, does he think?

“If they don’t love you, you never have to see them again, Credence.” He answers, perhaps a bit too sternly for his own good. Credence sets the blanket down just on the inner line of the forest, away from most prying eyes, the closest room being over the hill, so they won’t be spied on, probably. 

Percy watches fondly as the omega pulls out each item and arranges it, then pours them both decent glasses of iced lemonade. “Cheers to us.” Credence says, and Percy grins, feeling himself relax a touch. 

“Cheers, my darling.”

By the time they finish sandwiches and start on dessert, which is cubed fruit, Percy is starting to feel pleasantly full. Credence downs the rest of his lemonade and slumps over on the blanket, resting his head on Percy’s thigh, blinking lazily up at him. “Would you like some dessert?” He asks Credence, who obediently accepts the small pieces of strawberry and slices of orange from his fingers, before sucking lewdly on the tips of them, and then lolling his tongue out, pouting. “I would prefer something a bit bigger, Daddy.” 

Percy swallows thickly, watching how the reddish drips of strawberry juice slip down the side of Credence’s jaw. “Of course, I think there’s some apple slices in there too…”

The omega whines. “No, Daddy, just lay down, I’ll do it.” 

Percy’s heart thuds in his chest, roaring in his ears, but he does as Credence asks, and feels the omega pounce, rubbing his cheek over the seam of his jeans, causing the half erection he’d been trying to hide all morning to turn into a full blown throb. Credence’s hands quickly work his pants open and take out his cock, as he licks over the head and mouths down the length of it, Percy can’t help a touch of nerves. 

“What if someone sees us? We can’t… Credence, sweetheart, please-”

Instead of saying anything, the omega simply keeps sucking on him, using his perfect lips and soft, wet warm tongue over Percy’s cock, until he shuts up, and lays back down, only leaning his head occasionally to watch those pretty lips stretched taut around him. 

He doesn’t last very long, perhaps from the thrill of possibly being caught, or simply because Credence is just such an enthusiastic lover, but when Percy comes, the omega stays right there over him, cleaning up every drop of his come with greedy slurps and licks. 

“Mmm, Daddy, can you eat me out like last night? You were so good to me.” 

He’s not sure he can  _ move _ much less do anything as involved as pinning Credence down onto their picnic blanket. “Darling, can you come here, sit on my face maybe?” 

Percy hears a soft laugh, and then his omega is doing just that, stripping out of his pants and underwear, leaving just his shirt on, which does nothing to hide his nudity. He settles over Percy’s chest, and starts undoing the buttons of his shirt first, splaying both his hands over his bare skin. 

Both of Percy’s hands finds their way to Credence’s waist, urging him back, to sit down properly on his mouth, bringing that sweet tangy rush of slick to his lips and tongue, practically making him rock hard once again. 

The omega rocks over him, lowering his body until it’s flush to Percy’s face, giving him only the chance to breathe through his nose as he cranes his head and licks up into Credence’s tight wet hole. 

As Percy suckles and kisses over sensitive skin, he reaches around for the omega’s cock, finding him plump and hard, already dripping from the pretty pink head, primed to orgasm. 

Credence shivers over Percy, and thrusts against his hand, whining his name, pleading for him to stop teasing. 

“You want to come baby?” He asks, his voice mostly muffled by Credence’s ass, and he hears a soft whimper, “Yes Daddy, please.” Percy’s hand fists over the omega’s cock, and strokes him firmly, while he applies his thumb to the cleft of Credence’s ass, licking in as deep as he can, he feels the ripple of pleasure crashing through the slender body perched over him, and gets a rush of viscous slick oozing onto his lips, his chin, dripping down his neck. He feels warmth drooling out onto his fingers as Credence’s cock pulses over his chest, and the omega slumps over, cheek pressing to the side of Percy’s thigh, inches from his own renewed arousal. “Oh-h-h Daddy… I need you to fuck me.” 

Percy sighs, and takes his first real breath since Credence sat on his face. 

“Baby, I’d love that, but I really can’t move. I’m spent. You’ve worn me out.” 

Credence hums thoughtfully. “That’s okay. I’ll just ride you, alright?” 

Percy looks over at the omega, moving around to settle on his hips, the wet hot clench of his hole practically rubbing onto his cock. “You want me that bad?” 

Credence nods, and bites his bottom lip, pink and red as the tip of his softening cock from working Percy over. “Alright, if you insist on it baby.”  

The omega beams at him, and then rocks back, lining them up so that he can just take Percy’s cock in one smooth but swift thrust, burying him deep, and stealing his breath away. 

Credence flattens both of his hands on Percy’s chest, bracing himself for the ride of his life, lifting up and sitting down again and again, chasing after his own pleasure with glorious abandon. 

Percy just grips hard on the omega’s waist, holding as best he can, watching with tears blurring his vision. Credence is so beautiful, given over to the bliss of their coupling, and all Percy can see is pale skin, pinked with a happy flush, smelling like honeysuckle and green apples, mixing with his own smokey sweet scent. 

As he watches Credence’s eyes squeeze shut, hearing his name and a low moan, he feels the omega’s hole clench tightly around his cock, practically milking his own orgasm from him, barely a moment later. 

Percy isn’t sure when it happens, but he closes his eyes too, and time seems to go still before stopping entirely. He comes to again, opening his eyes to see Credence hovering over him, looking concerned at first, before breaking into a smile. “There you are. I think you passed out. Are you feeling okay, Daddy?” 

Percy thinks for a half second perhaps he’s died and gone to heaven, woken up with an angel naked and warm on his cock. But it’s simply Credence, his omega, his mate. 

His future husband.

“Yes dear, I’m alright. You just made me feel so damn good, I think my brain short circuited.” Credence giggles.

“Well, that’s a good thing, right?” 

Percy smiles now too, and reaches up with a half numb hand to pet the omega’s hair. “Yeah, I think it is.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thank you guys so much for reading, please enjoy this sappy epilogue with bonus art!! <3

Credence runs his hands down the sides of his waist, feeling the lines and curves that his corset gives him, hidden beneath the layers of silk and lace. 

He looks so soft, delicate,  _ feminine _ , just like he’s been told all his life that omegas  _ must _ be to be loved. 

Ma may have been right about some things, but she was dead wrong about most others.

Percy would love him if he was an Alpha, beta, or omega. No matter what. Because they’re soulmates. 

As Credence goes down the stairs to greet Percy, his new husband, in the foyer of their home, which he was brought to, to live in, just a few days ago, after the ceremony, he drinks it all in. This, is his. Every inch of it.

Percy Graves, eldest son of the Graves family who have possessed large sections of land in the upper north of the country for  _ centuries _ , means that Credence, and his little sisters, whenever they come of age and seek a mate, shall never want for anything. 

Right now, all that he can think about is how much he loves Percy, and craves his touch. 

He’s been off his suppressants for a week now, and he needs his Alpha, and his knot more than anything in the world. They’ve done so many things, but never really had a knot that lasts longer than a few minutes, which isn’t enough to take, to get Credence in a family way. Percy is almost afraid that they might not be able to. 

As if his weight has anything to do with it. 

Credence scoffs quietly to himself, and takes the last step, going over to where Percy stands, staring off into space, warming his hands by the fire. “Hello-o-o Daddy.” 

His Alpha looks at him, and it’s enough to make Credence’s gut clench, his cock harden, while slick drips all the way down from his thighs to wet his new stockings. “Baby boy… you look so enchanting.” 

Credence drops to his knees, and blinks up at Percy through lashes lengthened by mascara, with a practiced pout, he spreads his legs, and bites his bottom lip before speaking. “Can I suck you off before you fuck me?” 

His Alpha’s hand curls under his chin, and a thumb swipes roughly over his lip, freeing it from his teeth. 

Percy gazes at him with such adoration, it makes Credence tremble. 

“No baby. Tonight you’re going to fuck  _ me _ , after you suck me off.” 

His Alpha sounds so sure, and looks so happy, Credence can’t even find the words to protest. 

It sounds impossible, but god, how he wants to please Percy. If this will do it, he’ll fuck his Alpha until he blacks out, like Percy did that day when Credence rode him in the meadow. 

“Yes Daddy.” He breathes, and the hand on his face slides up, carding through his hair, grazing his earlobe, as one fingertip traces the bite mark still healing beneath it, on the side of his neck. 

He tries to be good and not flinch too hard as Percy turns his head to the side, and touches the opposite one, where he was officially stamped by the organization, after his Alpha was given his own mark. 

It only hurts a little. But far more important is the fact that Credence will get to bite him back tonight, and he’s vibrating with excitement at the thought. Percy is  _ his _ too.

“Come on darling, let’s go to bed.” Percy is strong enough to carry Credence back up the stairs, but instead he crawls, following his Alpha on his hands and knees, allowed to get ahead of him when they reach the top, so that Credence ends up presenting, right in the middle of their bedroom. 

Percy comes up behind him and bends over to kiss the base of his spine, inhaling deeply and dramatically, before petting his hand over Credence’s ass, flicking his fingers at the wet silk on his hole. 

A whine escapes him. “So eager, you’re drenched. Maybe I’ll have to eat you out before you fuck me… hmm? Would you like that, kitten?” 

Credence whines again, and arches his back, pushing his ass against Percy’s hand, begging silently even as he chokes out a “Yes please daddy.”

His husband, his dear Alpha, doesn’t keep him waiting long. He rips the silk right down the middle, letting the damp halves of fabric slip down Credence’s stocking clad thighs, leaving him fully exposed, and shivering. Percy’s mouth is hot on his hole, tongue wet and warm, pressing into him, while his mustache tickles at Credence’s sensitive inner thighs, over his taint, making him squirm. 

His cock drips clear fluid onto the bed, freed from the confines of his silk panties, and his breath comes hard and fast in his chest, trapped by the corset, he can’t properly take in air. Credence loves every second of it. 

He's so wet because he craves his Alpha touching him so much. He'd sit on Percy's knot all day if he could.

To Credence, the corset makes it like having Percy on him and behind him at the same time, while being on all fours. It’s heaven. When he comes for the first time, it’s just like that, with his Alpha’s tongue inside his ass.

Percy puts both of his hands on Credence’s hips, and pulls him back into his face, ensuring he’s drinking slick from the source, his Alpha’s nose flush to his tailbone. The noises his mouth makes on Credence's flesh are obscene, loud slurps and sucks, as Percy's tongue delves into his hole and swirls around the twitching rim.

Credence sobs aloud, pleading for mercy, but his husband doesn’t stop, doesn’t let up, he drives two fingers to curl up into his opening, seeking out his prostate to rub over it, and push him into another orgasm immediately after. His cock twitches up and blurts out onto the sheets, narrowly avoiding making a mess of his corset. 

It doesn’t go soft yet, and Credence knows it's because his Alpha is still touching him, teasing, ensuring he stays primed to go again. When Percy finally relents and lets him go, Credence collapses onto the bed, and takes little gasping breaths. 

Percy grins over at him and starts taking off his clothing, hard cock obvious in his nice slacks, and Credence whines at the sight of it. “You’ll get me inside you kitten, I promise. But first, I’ve been dying for your cock. You're going to be a tight fit, but I know it'll be worth the effort.”

Credence is manhandled up and over to lean against the headboard, so that Percy can pin him down, this time, by riding  _ him _ . His Alpha is clever, thinking ahead, bringing his own lube so that Credence simply has to watch as Percy opens himself up, and tugs on Credence’s cock just long enough to make him hard again. 

It takes little effort, with the edge of his first heat just around the corner, he’s perpetually aroused. 

“Daddy, kiss me please?” His Alpha obliges, leaning over and capturing his lips, letting his tongue trace the seam of Credence's mouth, giving him a small taste of his own slick.

Percy will never admit it, much less to Credence himself, but he  _ adores _ the omegan stamina.

Credence can go for hours, and Percy simply lets him use and abuse his thick massive cock. 

Right now however, his Alpha is currently sitting down over Credence’s length, letting the tight and burning heat of his ass swallow his cock whole, forcing a gasping moan from his throat, breaking the kiss.

“Oh Daddy… oh you’re so tight....fuck.” He curses, and Percy looks at him with a smile, and twinkling eyes. “See, this is how I feel every time  _ I’m _ inside you. It’s wonderful.” 

Credence never knew what he was missing, and he enjoys it, relishing every second that he penetrates Percy, until he loses control, and comes spectacularly inside his Alpha, marking him in return for the first time. 

Percy shuffles back, letting Credence’s seed drip down between his thighs, making his mouth water, wishing to chase after those wet trails with his tongue, to be able to have the Alpha’s ass anywhere near his lips, but he is denied. He’s been unable to return the pleasure Percy gives by eating him out, thus far.

Credence is pulled down the bed and rolled onto his stomach, so that Percy can fumble with his corset, and free him from the many rows of tight lacing. “Oh god, Daddy wait, don’t you want me to leave it on all night?”

“Sweetheart, I’m about to fuck you into the mattress, you’ll need your lungs for this. I wanna hear you scream.” Percy huffs in triumph as he finishes undoing it properly, and Credence feels the rush of a true proper breath, as well as his ears popping gently, while the Alpha brings his palm down squarely on his ass, he jumps, inhaling sharply, and then squeaking indignantly. 

“There you go, good boy. Take care of yourself. Don't make me spank you again. Tell me if it hurts.” Percy says, lowering himself until he’s flush to Credence’s bare back, nudging his thighs apart just enough to rut his Alpha cock against the wet slide of his ass. 

“Daddy please, need you inside me, now.” Credence whines, and Percy clicks his tongue at him, right by his ear, before nibbling over the lobe, then moving down to bite over the nape of his neck. 

“So impatient, my bratty little omega darling.” 

He’s teasing, of course, when Credence wore heels to the wedding ceremony, he towered over Percy, he’s proud of it too, having the tallest omega in the compound, except perhaps for Credence’s roommate. 

He found love too, and sent a postcard from some far off jungle where they went to honeymoon. 

Percy’s cockhead nudging at the rim of Credence’s hole yanks him back from the nostalgia of memory, into the very hot, wet and sticky present. 

“Fuck me, Alpha.” He breathes, and Percy relents with a low moan, pulling back to line up, then thrusting in without hesitation, no prep needed, as Credence is  _ drenching _ himself with slick, almost like he’s wet the bed. 

His Alpha strokes in fully, again and again, building up a rhythm that makes Credence’s every nerve ending spark with ecstasy, until he’s coming, pinned by Percy’s cock, shaking apart on the bed, beneath his husband’s broad form. Credence has no time to recover or rest, as his Alpha keeps moving, and pounds into him relentlessly, the wet slap of skin against skin all he can hear outside the beating of his heart, or Percy’s heavy breathing, and occasional grunting groan, buried into the curve of his neck. 

Credence pushes his arms up on the bed under his chest, arching his back and pushing into each thrust of Percy’s cock into him, frantic for his climax to hit. He's whimpering constantly, and just holding on for dear life as Percy pumps his cock in again and again.

When his Alpha’s knot finally begins to expand, Credence feels a twinge in his gut, a strange sort of orgasm washing through him, mixed with a unique urge to relax and become mush under Percy’s body. 

The wave of release and pleasure is like an extended orgasm as his Alpha's knot locks their bodies together.

It’s only when he feels his cock spurting liquid too thin to be semen that Credence realizes what’s happening. Percy has pushed him into overstimulation and he’s wetting himself, entirely submissive to his Alpha, his husband. Credence shivers, and goes limp under Percy.

“Sweetheart, are you okay? It’s not too much is it?” Percy has stopped moving, his knot too thick to come back out of Credence’s ass until he pops it, and he’s delirious, too far gone to respond with words. 

He reaches out blindly, and finds one of Percy’s hands, squeezing it tight, their fingers linked together. 

“Mmm, yes Daddy, it’s wonderful.” 

His voice returns a good minute or so later, as Percy guides them to lay on their sides, so he doesn’t crush Credence as his thighs begin to give out. 

Both of his arms wrap around Credence’s waist, one bracing over his chest, the other slips down to feel between his legs. Credence tries to squirm away but Percy feels him, the skin of his belly wet and clammy, a touch distended due to his Alpha cock being fully sheathed inside him, and his cock soft, still trickling urine onto the sheets. “Oh baby, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you wet-”

Credence shakes his head, turning back to mouth along Percy’s jaw, reaching his earlobe, which he bites firmly.

His Alpha inhales sharply, and clicks his tongue. 

“It’s fine. I wanted  _ all _ of you, and I got it. Breed me. Fill me with your pups,  _ Alpha _ .” 

Percy exhales a shaky breath, and then bares the side of his neck to Credence, giving him his opportunity to mark him back. Before his teeth even close around his Alpha’s scent gland, Credence can feel Percy’s heartbeat speed up. “My love, talk like that and I’ll pull the stars out of the sky for you, if you wish for it. I love you so much, sweetheart.” Credence smiles, and bites down, tasting blood and hearing the answering groan as Percy finishes inside him, knot beginning to deflate slowly. 

His Alpha doesn’t dare move away, doesn’t pull out, he stays there, plugging Credence full of his seed, keeping him warm and open until it’s late, and Percy’s stomach roars to remind them they haven’t eaten dinner.

“Time for a midnight snack, I think, my darling. Got to keep your strength up during this time.” He helps Credence out of the bed, staggering towards the bathroom to run a hot shower, stepping up behind him, keeping him on his feet. “Yes Daddy, thank you.” Credence says, while Percy kisses him on the back of his neck. 

“It was my genuine pleasure. Remember to be careful while I'm at work.” 

Percy kisses his cheek, and nuzzles the side of his neck, as Credence feels the Alpha helping him clean up between his legs, where the usual flood of his come wets down to his knees. 

He turns around once Percy is done, then leans in close and latches onto the side of his Alpha's neck, biting and suckling until there's an evident bruise. 

Percy winces slightly, but smiles through the pain as Credence pulls back, then beams. “I love you too, Daddy.” 

* * *

  
  


**end**

* * *

 


End file.
